Special Surprise, A Date In The Stars
The Aftermath of the War with Shattered Dusk was still lingering, specially in the minds of the Koma Inu members. Luckily, the destroyed guild was in the process of being rebuilt thanks to contributions from a well known Wizard Saint. One member of Koma Inu though,felt specially troubled. Although smiling like always, Greed seemed to be somewhat, absent minded. His eyes seemed dull and not full of lige like they usually are. Greed was the first to act when the Dark Guild attacked, but was unable to do a thing to stop them or slow them down. In a way, he felt like he failed his guild, even though his girlfriend Layla assured him otherwise many times. Moreover, he felt even more of a failure knowing Layla got hurt during their fight with Maria. He knows full well Layla needd no protection as she is an amazing and strong Wizard that is fully capable of taking care of herself,but he couldn't help but feel like he he should have acted faster and kept her from getting even a little injured. But despite his absent mindedness, he came up with a plan to spend some much needed alone time with Layla and hopefully this would also bring some peace of mind to a somewhat worried Layla that knew something was amiss with Greed. After careful planning and a little help from a couple of friends, Greed began to take his plan into action. The first part was to wait for night to fall and then have Whiskers deliver a flower and an envelope to Layla. She was taken by complete surprise, but was ecstatic nonetheless when she recieved the package. When she opened the envelope she found a metal key and a note from Greed. The note read as follows "'' I know we are in the midst of getting the guild back on track, but I would love it very much if you would accompany me on a date tonight. Allow me to ease your mind and spend a great time with you. The key is for a gift. Whiskers will escort you to the next destination. I can't wait to see you." ''After she got done reading the note, whiskers began to push her forward in the direction he wanted to go and then started leading her. Layla very curious about all this, followed whiskers who led Layla all the way to a shop in town. Once she got there, the owner of the shop was waiting outside with a small bag. The owner handed the bag to Layla and then ushered her in to her store taking her to a changing room in the back. Layla still a little confused about everything opened the bag to find a red yukata with gold trimmings and a purple sash and a pair of earings. The shop owner from outside the door told Layla "He asked if you could put those on my dear?" Layla with a smile changed her attire and began to wonder what was next. After changing and leaving the shop she was met outside by a young lady with violet hair wearing a tuxedo. She quickly said "I am Nina and I will be your guide tonight. Extending out her hand to Layla she then continued "Please. Follow Me." Whiskers pushed Layla towards Nina encouraging her to follow. Layla smiled at whiskers and grabbed Nina's hand. Nina then turned slightly facing the direction she wanted to go and then Teleported Layla,Whiskers and herself towards their destination. She had to teleport a few times to reach their exact destination, but they made it there in no time. Their final destination was a large lake in the moutains of Fiore and Seven. 150px A small cottage could be seen near the lake, where Layla quickly spotted Greed standing outside. "I will take my leave." said Nina and disappeared instantly. Greed wearing a grey yukata approached Layla and said "You look....Amazing!" and then planted a kiss on her soft lips. Layla smiled and blushed a little then said "Thank you,You too. You look very handsome." Greed took a pose and said jokingly "don't I always?" Layla let out a small giggle but then questioned "What is all this?" Greed gave her a smile and then responded in a teasing manner "You'll see" and then began to pull Layla along towards the lake. Once they reached the lake, small gusts of winds began to arise. Greed using his Wind Magic carried Layla and himself over the water of the lake making it seem as they were both walking on water. Layla surprised from the sudden jump from land to water behan takin a closer look at the lake and noticed, large trees in every direction, the lake so clear you could see the floor covered by white sparkling rocks that seemed even more beautiful during the night illuminating the lake while the fish swam around. Red and green bushes at the shore near the cottage while the other side of the lake seemed to have flowers of all colors giving of such an alluring aroma that combined perfectly with the fresh smell of water. The sky seemed to be covered by dark clouds that covered the moon and stars bright lights. It appeared like rain was imminent but that didn't take away from the scenery. After a little bit, they reached the center of the lake where a small platform with a table and two chairs lay sitting there above the water. The table seemed to contain numerous things, but were covered by a large cloth. When they landed, Greed pulled out a chair and asked Layla to sit. Once she did, he pushed the chair back into the table and then took his own seat on the other side in front of Layla. He pulled the cloth up from the table to reveal plates with covers on them. Before proceeding Layla questioned Greed again "Greed. What is all this?" Greed got up and pulled his chair next to Layla to sit next to her and then responded " Ah. Much better." He grabbed Layla's hand and then gave it a quick kiss. "I Know I haven't been acting myself in a few days, but I just want to let you know I'm fine now." Greed gave Layla a big smile and held her hand with both of his."but tonight is not about that. Tonight! Is about me and you having a great time." continued Greed with a smile. Layla smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Greed followed her lips after she was pulling back and gave her another kiss, both of their lips softly touching each others for a few seconds. Layla still smiling says "Thank you. Everything looks amazing." Both mages began to eat the food that lay in front of them talking and laughing as time passed by feeding each other the dessert that was prepared. When they were finished, Greed stood up and asked Layla if she still had the key from the envelope. Layla responded " Yes. I still do. I was wondering What is was for?" Greed then replied excitedly "I will show you." He used the cloth to cover the table once more, but this time the cloth seem to wrap tightly. With his Wind Magic he carried the table and the chairs and moved them to the shore. Afterwards he got to the edge of the platform they were on and reached into the lake quickly pulling out a metal box. Layla looking with curiousity asked " Is the key for that?" Greed rather coy about everything so far said "Nope" while giggling. He opened the metal box to reveal a wine bottle surrounded by ice and two wine glasses in a plastic bag. He took out the glasses and then opened the wine proceeding to pour the wine into the glasses and then handing one to Layla."Thank you" said Layla with a smile after Greed handed her the glass. They both took a sip of their wine and then Greed said "Now, if only we had some music." Greed cleared his throat a little and then shouted towards the cottage "Maestro! If you please!" Layla turned to the cottage to see Whiskers in a custom made tuxedo also wearing a top hat. "Oh my god. He looks so cute." said Layla excitedly and somewhat out of character. Shortly after Whiskers put his paw on what seemed to be a large music box that was in front of him.Soothing, romantic music began to play over the gentle sounds of the lake as well as the breeze running through the trees.Greed extended out his hand towards Layla" May I have this dance" asked Greed with a large smile on his face. "but first" said Greed, then caused his wind to form on is palm. The wind became visible and began to take the shape of a small box with a keyhole. "This is just a small gift. My lady if you would?" said Greed with excitement. Layla was surprised, but still excited to see what it would do, put the key into the makeshift keyhole and then began to turn it as if opening the lock. As she did so, Greeds winds caused the clouds in the sky to disperse letting the bright lights from the moon and the stars shine down. The sky was filled with shining stars in every direction. With the clouds gone, the stars began to blanket the clear lake. The lake reflected the brilliance of the stars so well, that it seemed you could scoop one up from the lake.Greed and Layla were now surrounded by a sea of stars illuminating the area showing the beauty only possible at night. Layla looking out in all directions was completely amazed from the beautiful scenery before her. "I thought you would like to see the second most beautiful sight in the world." said Greed. Layla questioned "Second? What's the first?" Turning to Greed with a curious look. Greed with a loving tone responded " I'm looking at her" Greed quickly embraced the now blushing Layla and began to dance carrying her over the water so they could dance over the reflecting dtsrs of the lake.surrounded by the stars from the sky and the lake.The music would change from slow to fast paced songs all throughout the night. Greed and Layla danced and laughed their night away.